1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a touch-input recognizable mobile terminal, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal has been realized in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like. Furthermore, structural and software modifications to the mobile terminal are considered for supporting and improving functions of the mobile terminal.
With development of a mobile terminal having a touch screen on which a touch input is recognizable, the mobile terminal may be in a locked state for restricting touch recognition. In the conventional art, there have been provided only methods for entering a home screen page upon release of a locked state.